


Your Obedient Servant

by legg



Series: Oriath AU! [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Black Butler - Freeform, Blood, Blowjobs, Ciel Phantomhive is a Brat, Death, Everyone likes seeing Ciel get his feelings hurt, F/M, Gore, King Michaelis, King/Servant - Freeform, King/Slave, Kings & Queens, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, Kuroshitsuji AU, Lust to love, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Multi, Riding, Rimming, Sebastian just actually needs a hug, Sebastian's dick gets caught in EVERYONE, Slow Burn, Smut, Tag As I Go, Underage - Freeform, Violence, War, fluff if you squint, handjobs, the like - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legg/pseuds/legg
Summary: King Michaelis of Oriath is a widely admired ruler, idolized for his passion, ruthlessness, tactical brilliance, and radiance. He is tasked with protecting and allying with King and Queen Midford of Anveres in order to take back their Kingdom that is under attack. In return for his aid, he is showered with riches, delicacies, the finest jewels, and glory. Yet, there is one desirable object he comes to obtain that is of far greater value than just pearls and gems.A story in which Ciel is bestowed unto Sebastian as a reward, a plaything of sorts to do with as he pleases.





	1. Negotiations

“Your Majesty,” The calm voice called to his King, tone steady and even, “The King and Queen of Anveres have arrived. They wait in the Grand Hall for your presence,” The silver haired man kneeled respectfully, head bowed as one arm rest on his bent knee.

“Thank you, Agni.” The smooth voice came evenly, unwavering authority and confidence lacing the baritone notes. He then stood, signaling that Agni to follow suit. The throne room was quiet. Everyone was usually quiet within the King’s presence.

King Michaelis stood at a threatening three-or-so-inches above 6 foot, the entirety of his being composed of sharp lines, strong muscles, smooth skin, and harsh edges. His face was extremely pleasant to the eye, his midnight hair and scruff that dusted his strong jaw contrasted beautifully against his fair skin, his strong nose and cherry-brown eyes also doing his complexion well. One might mistake him as a divine unearthly being, a combination of Ares and Dionysus. He was a level-headed, responsible leader, though he rather enjoyed times of war. The King ruled many people, all of them grateful for his accomplishments as a king, yet they feared him for what he was capable of.

Strong legs carried King Michaelis down the carpeted hall, his advisor following behind him silently, his silver eyes glued to the flowing burgundy cape. The Grand Hall was located towards the West Wing, and the two men were making their way from the Main Hall, which was only a few halls and large gathering rooms away. 

The enormous mahogany doors to the Grand Hall were thrown open as King Michaelis stood in the doorway, his appearance silencing the hushed voices in the room.

“King Michaelis,” the blonde man stood, his wife following his action, “King and Queen Midford of Anveres,” he eased slightly upon seeing the King’s nod, “We-We come with the hopes of creating a negotiation, an-an _alliance,_ if you will,” 

The dark King was not at all impressed with the sight of the two. The man was skinny, panicked eyes averting his and voice shaky. His wife, also blonde and thin, stood slightly behind his arm, displaying her lack of confidence. Both stood straight nonetheless, so he would allow them to continue for a moment longer. “Please,” he began, “Have a seat. Make yourselves comfortable,” proud, easy strides took him to the head of the table where he sat down, chin in hand. _“Anveres,_ you say? My, that is quite a journey you’ve made. You two must be famished,” without even looking to him, he raised his left hand lazily, waving as a signal for Agni to notify the kitchen for the preparation of dinner. 

_“So,”_ King Michaelis raised his inky eyebrows, “What is the purpose of your being in Oriath? Surely there is a reason you abandoned your Kingdom only to come to mine?” his inquisitive voice had a slight edge, his head tilting slightly.

 _“Ah,”_ King Midford paused. “You see…I find it regrettable to tell you that Anveres has fallen upon hard times. Try as I may, _as we may,”_ he gestured to his wife, “We cannot seem to keep enemy forces from our supplies, our land, and our people. Our numbers have dwindled as of late, and it worries me that…” a pause, the man hesitates, “I have tried to come up with strategies, plans, _everything!_ I have taken all of my Generals, my Captains, my Commanders, all of my knights who have seen _the worst of it,_ and tried countless times to come up with ways to fight back, ways to ensure the safety and—”

 _“In another words,_ you came to plead for protection?” the King’s voice was bored and deep, his eyes still glued to the blonde man.

“It is a known fact that you are _incredibly_ skilled and successful during times of war, what with your leadership skills and strong men. You have _numbers,_ King Michaelis, numbers, talent, and _healthy men,”_ he swallowed, composing himself. 

“I am afraid that without aid, Anveres, as well as its people, will soon be extinct.” 

For a moment, all was quiet. King Michaelis sat at the head of the table, features uninterested. He understood that he was indeed a very capable leader who possessed a strong Kingdom, but that didn’t mean that he’d—

“Of course, we wouldn’t ask this of you just for free,” Queen Elizabeth piped up, her green eyes tired, “My husband and I have decided to give you, should you accept our request and form the alliance, any treasures that Anveres has to offer. S-Such as supplies, _ah,_ any of our men that are left and healthy enough will be listed under your General’s command, w-we have some um...”

Nodding and building on his wife’s words, King Edward chimed in, “Yes, _yes_ that is right, we have many things to offer, King Michaelis. We have fruits, gold, jewels, tapestries of the finest quality, paintings, men, women, truly anything you desire.”

The tar colored King remained motionless for a moment, the gears in his head spinning wildly as he weighed his options. He could have an opportunity here, one where he could take control of another Kingdom entirely, despite its condition. One where he would have the ability to flex his muscles in combat yet again, one where he would obtain riches and treasures and fame; though he had already possessed many treasures and had a tremendous amount of fame, he found no fault in acquiring more. 

_“Please consider,_ King Michaelis.” the Queen’s voice was soft. “I don’t know how much longer we can withstand King Sutcliff’s maltreatment.”

Chocolate eyes widened at this, the King’s posture straightened, and he leaned towards the two. “…You mean to tell me that _King Sutcliff_ is responsible for wreaking havoc upon your Kingdom?” his tone held interest.

The man nodded once more, closing his eyes and sighing. “I am afraid so. He’s far too greedy to be a King, his bloodthirst and unstable being deems him unfit for the throne,” he looks to Michaelis, “Yet, he is killing our Kingdom,”

At this, the raven King nodded slowly, understanding and absorbing the entirety of his situation. This Kingdom, one that is small and dying, has reached out to him for aid. From this, if he were to accept and aid, he would gain glory, gold, _and the head of his enemy._

A sickeningly wide smile split the King’s face. “I accept.” the pair let out a breath they didn’t know they were holding in. “I accept, _yet I will need my payment beforehand._ Shall we negotiate these so-called treasures and delicacies further?”

The Queen stammered, “No, no, my King, that has already been taken care of,” Michaelis thought it amusing that they had already assumed that he’d agree. “As a matter of fact…W-We took the liberty of bringing our finest. Everything desirable we have to offer, we have brought with us on our journey.”

Several maids carried trayfuls of various foods, setting them down on the table. _“I see. Please,_ I humbly open my home to you. I shall have a chamber prepared for you immediately. We will see to the desirables in the morning.”


	2. Agreements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King and Queen Midford elaborate about their end of the deal.

The Kingdom of Oriath always had pleasant mornings, no matter the season. The sun rose, it’s warmth chasing away any traces of the night’s chill, and calm breezes rustled trees and other plant life. The lush forests surrounding Oriath was home to various animals and greenery, which only added to the Kingdom’s beauty.

King Michaelis always awakened before the Kingdom did. His father had once told him that a King should always rise before his Kingdom. The cherry-black King had lived his days by his father’s words.

Gazing out to the slowly stirring land before him, Michaelis stood proudly at the edge of his balcony, hands resting at either side of him on the stone rail. He sighed, relishing in the tranquility of the morning. It was silent, peaceful. A night and day difference to how the Kingdom is during war time. Everything seemed calm, still even. It was home to Michaelis, and in this very moment, he found himself completely happy. 

“Sire,” a maid peeked her head in his chamber, bright eyes sleepy. “Shall I have breakfast prepared shortly? Do you wish to be served in the gardens?” she looked past him, her eyes catching the sunrays and treetops of the outside world. “Tis a beautiful morning.”

“Yes, thank you Rachel,” he nodded, turning to walk back inside. “Send a chambermaid to wake our guests soon.” 

“A-Actually, my King, they await you in the garden.”

His anger flared slightly, but his façade remained emotionless. “And for what reason am I coming to discover this now…?”

She gulped, tucking a strand of chestnut hair behind her ear. “A-Ah, you see, they had made their way down before you had greeted the morning, Sire, I thought it rude to—”

“Just make sure something like this doesn’t happen again, yes?” his infamous closed-eye smile punctuated his words. “I will make my way there now.”

Rachel nodded, relieved that she didn’t receive a punishment or something of the like, even though King Michaelis had no history of striking servants.

Michaelis strode down the halls with ease, usual dark robes flowing all around him. He politely nodded at all he passed, even going as far to mutter a pleasant “Yes, good morning,” to servants who greeted him. He arrived a few minutes later, small talking with Agni as they both entered the lush garden. King Michaelis halted as burgundy eyes fell upon a young girl, standing by the blondes. 

“Agni,” the King started in a hush tone, still several strides away from the table. “Who is that girl? I don’t recall the Midfords bringing a child?”

Agni clasped his hands behind his back. “I know not, Sire.” the Advisor looked calmly on, “Another note, my Lord; King and Queen Midford have requested immediate departure upon finishing breakfast.”

Squinting in confusion, Michaelis nodded. “Ah, right. Very good.” he turned his head to his Advisor, “Before I forget, we are to have a meeting with Lau later this evening. Make sure he has his records of the rounds made so far and that he brings his Generals with him for the meeting.” his legs began to carry him towards the three. “Meetings are distasteful, it will not be a long one.” 

Two sets of eyes looked up to King Michaelis as he sat down at the table. Mahogany orbs lingered on the girl before diverting their attention to the blonde pair, a seemingly warm smile spreading the King’s face. “Ah, King Edward, Queen Elizabeth, I hope you slept well,”

It was the Queen who spoke first. “Yes, thank you King Michaelis. Your Kingdom has been nothing short of wonderful,” her green eyes looked a little livelier today, “I am ashamed to say that at the moment I find myself far more comfortable within your Oriath than I am within my Anveres. It is truly a wretched feeling, to not feel safe in your own home.” She reached forward, squeezing her husband’s hand. “It is my hopes that this newfound alliance of ours will make me feel safe residing in Anveres once more, King Michaelis.” 

Nodding at her words, the midnight King folded his hands on the table, eyes flickering between the three. “Of course, Lady Midford. Must I humbly remind you that I am quite successful when dealing with challenges like these,” his confidently calm voice soothed the ache in her belly, “I assure you this: you will both feel at peace in Anveres once more. Every person who calls Anveres their home will.” 

The skinnier King nodded, clearing his throat, “As much as we’d like to linger, my King, we still have responsibilities to take care of back home in Anveres. I am afraid that we have already been gone for far too long,” he looks to his left, his eyes meeting the concerned ones of his wife, “Despite what little is left of it, Anveres is still our home.”

Inky locks fell to frame Michaelis’ face as he bowed his head in acknowledgement, his magnificent crown never falling or moving from its perch atop his silky tendrils. “I understand completely. By any means, feel free to return home when you see fit.” his eyebrows quirked towards the boney girl behind them, curious as to why her gaze never strayed from the floor. “However, there is some unfinished business to discuss before you take your leave…” 

Queen Midford nodded quickly, folding her hands on the table. She spoke as her husband took a bite of his breakfast. “Ah, yes of course. We, as promised, will hold up our end of the negotiation by offering,” she nodded at her handmaid, sending the woman scurrying off to the ends of the garden where their carriage was, “The finest riches we have, a collection of amulets, rubies, gems of varying kinds,” three servants came, stronger looking men this time, holding barrels of what was presumed to be said riches, “All from which have been either passed down with each reigning King, or have been taken from previously conquered Kingdoms.” 

King Michaelis crossed his long legs and reclined against his chair, body language indicating his acceptance of the gifts and their worth. It was her husband who spoke this time, “Our end also includes our surrender of what healthy troops we have left, King Michaelis. Within the next few days, what’s left of Anveres’ standing army will be under your control, or rather, your Commander’s control,”

Michaelis hummed, crossing his hands politely on the table. “Ah, yes. It so happens that I am to meet with Lau and his Generals later this evening to discuss a number of things, this little tidbit of our negotiation being one of them,” he smiled, perfect blunt teeth gleaming, “Every standing troop that belongs to Oriath’s regime is highly skilled in many fields. It is to my standards that your men will soon be of the same caliber.”

King Edward nodded, liking the sound of the other’s proclamation. “Excellent, we look forward to seeing growth. I expected no less from you, King Michaelis,” his smile mirrored the dark King’s.

Hesitantly, Queen Midford reached behind her to grab the girl by the wrist, gently dragging the skinny female to stand beside to her side. “The deal does include our finest, King Michaelis. We have little to offer, even if it is of high value.” the woman’s shoulders visibly relax once she meets the calm gaze of the King across from her. “W-With that being said, we humbly offer our finest woman. She is of decent health, youthful, and her intelligence is above that of the average servant’s,” her voice wavered the tiniest bit. “Her occupation within your possession matters not; she is capable of many things.”

Burgundy eyes took in every aspect of the girl before him. She was small, dainty waist, flat chest, all protruding bones and pale skin. Her facial structure was extremely pleasant, her high cheek bones angling her face beautifully, her sharp jawline and slim nose worthy of paintings. Her slate-steel hair was short, tucked behind her small ears, some falling to frame her face. Slightly flushed cheeks and thin pink lips contrasted gorgeously against the soft snow skin.

The King’s eyes came to a halt as they met hers. Striking azure locked with dangerous hickory. The world around them seemed to stop as they gazed on at each other. Michaelis had to admit, he had never before encountered such an alluring servant, let alone one who possessed the backbone to hold his gaze for more than a few seconds. 

He chuckled to himself as he looked to the couple beside her, straightening his back and planting both feet on the ground. Standing, he held out a hand to King Midford. “I am pleased with everything I have seen. I understand the hardships that have fallen upon your Kingdom and will do everything within my power to ensure that you will once again rule and reside in a peaceful Kingdom.” the corner of his mouth jumped, a lopsided, handsome smile lazily splitting his features. Hastily, the King and Queen stood. Both Kings shook hands, solidifying their deal.

_“I accept.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for being so patient with me! i realize that these first few chapters have been a bit slow but i swear it gets betterlmfao

**Author's Note:**

> A Kuroshitsuji King! AU in the making! Thank you for reading my first chapter!


End file.
